


Loathing

by Gaqalesqua



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hate each other, but it's too good to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathing

If she had been defeated, this would actually have been less humiliating, but Wilhelmina Vandom was here of her own volition. Whatever madness had drawn her to the suggestion, she had followed it like a brainless moron, and now she was paying the price. The steady rhythm of heavy wings beat around her ears as she groaned in supressed pleasure. If she pretended, she could almost fake the heavy breathing behind her as belonging to her boyfriend, but she knew she couldn’t lie to herself about that. The large, throbbing heat rubbing, clothed, against her pert rear was an obvious reminder that the size alone of the man behind her was too much to be her beloved Matt. She realised he fed off of hate, but this? This was just ridiculous.

Wide, thick fingers pulled up the hem of her blue skirt, exposing the skintight green and teal stockings on her legs, pressed against her pale body. It was at times like this Will _really_ hated how thin her Guardian clothes were – because one digit rubbed between her legs and she could feel it like she was already naked. Most of the time, he’d tear away the cloth and pull her against him. Today, he wanted to tease, running his finger repeatedly over that spot between her legs until her fingers starting digging into his arm. She threw her head back, panting, her cheek touching the cold, emotionless gold mask covering his face, as her hips squirmed slowly, enjoying the touch but impatient for it to continue. He switched to his thumb, rubbing in methodical circles, forcing her ass to press against – _don’t think about it_ , Will begged herself. _Just let him do it. He’ll get his fun, you get off, and we get out of here before anyone notices I’m not in bed._

Her gently fluttering wings kept her afloat, but even without them, his big, muscular arms would have held her up with no effort. The mouth of his mask ran up her neck, and she cursed his lack of teeth. Was there even anything behind the gold or did the Angel of Malice have a façade for a face? She had never bothered checking. Matt liked to bite – _stop thinking about Matt, you’ll feel guilt_ – and maybe Shagon did too. Will gyrated against him, and his free hand shifted, sliding beneath her shirt to fondle her breasts slowly. He was taking things gently today, it seemed. She wasn’t sure if it made her despise him more. At least the hard thrusting she usually got split them quicker, and she could fly awkwardly off without needing to walk. But the soft build of pleasure wrought from his fingers made her arch against him, pressing her body to his burning one. It forced an intimacy out of their encounter she shouldn’t have agreed to.

He finally ripped her tights away and his fingers met her sensitive flesh. She nearly head-butted him at the first brush, the cool wind revealing how slick and ready she was for him. He coated a single finger in the warm liquid, running it over her folds and her nub, repeatedly circling it until the Guardian moaned, wanting to bark at him to stop teasing and shove his finger in, but she didn’t, and the pace continued, methodical and unhurried, not slow, not fast. Occasionally, the hand on her breast would gently tighten around a nipple, and the girl found herself quivering in need as he slowly lifted her to her orgasm. His cold cheek brushed hers, the unmoving lips placing mock kisses on the soft skin, and Will’s brows tightened together as her legs did the same, her nails digging into his arms. She came with a needy whimper, a soft moan quickly following it as he slid the thick digit into her. Her stomach twitched, and she almost climaxed again.

The digit was thick, rough and unyielding, almost too much for her after the orgasm she’d just had. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, her hips snapping forwards onto his finger as she tugged, and an audible grasp dropped from his mouth. The single digit began to move slowly in and out of her as the being behind her shredded her shirt, ripping her skirt away. At least these weren’t her actual clothes. A perk of being in Guardian form whilst doing this was that next time she United, her outfit was fully restored, not a mark or a tear on it. Out of curiosity, she slid her fingers beneath the mask, and to her shock a pair of warm lips kissed them. It wasn’t, as she’d thought, fused to his skin, and she pushed it upwards, over his hair and running her hand softly over his face. She felt them land on top of a building, and then there was darkness as he wrapped his wings around their bodies to stop her seeing his face, thrusting his finger more firmly within her until she yielded and looked away, squeezing her eyes shut and yanking his hair. The moan that came from her was muffled by his feathers, creating a small cocoon of bodies that quickly began to heat up around them. Will squeezed him, yelping loudly as she tumbled over the edge and into pleasure again. God, she was so glad nobody in W.I.T.C.H asked her about her bruises – with all the fighting they did (and the fact that every other girl was getting bites from a loved one) it just wasn’t worth asking.

He pulled his finger out so slowly it set sparks off in Will’s head, and he held her beneath her knees with one arm for almost a minute before she worked up the strength to work his trousers down his legs and push aside the cloth hanging over his thighs. She felt his cock rub against her folds, and the Angel of Malice decided to add a little anger back into the encounter. He dug his nails into her rear and worked himself slowly back into her, pumping his powerful body into her and causing the petite but generous Guardian to cry out in need. Sometimes, she forgot his size, and the sensation of him within her was causing her to hiss in delight. He vanished into the hot, wet, velvety embrace with a groan of satisfaction and Will wondered smugly if he’d been waiting impatiently for this. Oracle only knew she enjoyed these encounters, as stupidly foolish as they were.

He drew his hips back and plunged into her, holding her down on him with one big hand, a finger poised on her nub whilst the other hand teased and tweaked her breasts. Will could feel herself sweating as her nemesis had her, but she wasn’t content to simply lay back and take it, fluttering her wings so that he fought to push her down again. She struggled in order to feel him more vibrantly, her breath coming out in moans as his exposed lips nipped her ear and jawline. Yes, Shagon was a biter, it seemed, and he dug his teeth in with relish as he took the Guardian roughly. In the morning, she’d wake up with bruises, but she didn’t care in the slightest. Her nails raked up his legs, on the flesh left exposes by his fallen trousers, and spurred him into a deeper, harder pace that pushed his length into parts of her she sometimes forgot she had. His size was more than pleasing, almost too much, but thankfully just about able to fit her frame. The way he rubbed her, the sounds his voice made – she hated it and loved it at the same time – and the heat from his skin drove her wild.

Shagon never spared her, never treated her like she was fragile. When they did battle it was hard going, why should sex be any different? If he snapped anything here, it would be her mind. She would never admit how much pleasure he made her feel, but as he brushed a spot within her that made her want to flail, her vision dimmed a tad, and she cried out softly. His teeth in her shoulder heightened the delight, the thumb grazing her nipple sending pleasant sensations down her body and keeping her squirming against him.

Will stopped thinking, stopped feeling for a few minutes, letting the night pass over her as she squeezed onto him, swore his name until her throat hurt. She hated him, she hated how good he made her feel, but she welcomed this encounter with open arms, and when, so much later, he finally lost control and dug fingers into her flesh, twitching like a madman as he hissed her name venomously, she was satisfied again. This would probably happen tomorrow, and the next day. It didn’t matter. She was more than happy to let it continue.

 

* * *

 

 

“Boy, Will, that roleplay stuff really gets you off, huh?”

“ _Matt._ Not. A. Word.”


End file.
